LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 10: Why Do We Fall?
Why Do We Fall? is the tenth episode and series finale of LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City, as well as the forty-ninth and penultimate installment of the LEGO Multiverse Series. The film was written, directed and edited by Jack Hillebrecht, and was released on March 31, 2017. In this episode, Jason has been abducted by the Joker, and Batman must race against time to save him. The episode marked a hiatus on the multiverse for over two years; it will conclude with the release of LEGO Justice League 5 in August 2019. Plot The truck carrying Dev-Em's Titan serum is stopped by Bozo and several henchmen. In the meantime, at an abandoned house, Joker tortures Robin with a crowbar. Alfred speaks with Bruce about their search for Jason, which has resulted in Bruce getting little to no sleep. Alfred suggests calling the Justice League, who fight against Clayface and Gorilla Grodd. Desperate, Bruce calls Superman and asks for his help. Superman says he'll help, but they're held up with their current battle. Overcome with rage, Bruce lashes out at Superman. Moments later, Alfred and Bruce witness a news broadcast in which Joker reveals that he took back the truckload of Titan. He explains he'll send out three trucks at 9:00, and an hour later he'll kill Robin, unless Batman finds the right truck. In the meantime, Joker continues beating and taunting Robin. That night, Batman sets out with Commissioner Gordon to find the trucks. Batman overturns one of the trucks. As he interrogates the driver, the truck explodes, and he continues his search. After reaching the second truck, Batman finds Robin's address written inside. Joker taunts Robin for a final time, before shooting him in the chest and departing. Batman and the police force find the last truck, and find a vial of Titan inside. Realizing that Joker has the rest of the Titan, Batman heads for Robin's address. As a wounded Robin clambers towards the door, Bruce races through the woods - but the rest of the Titan inside the house blows up, killing Robin. Bruce finds his body and carries it from the ruins. Jason's funeral is held outside Wayne Manor, where he is buried next to Bruce's parents. Bruce delivers a eulogy, with Alfred, Lucius, Superman, Nightwing, Flash, Plastic Man and Martian Manhunter all present. After concluding his eulogy, Bruce sees Cyborg standing in the woods nearby. Bruce laments his failure to Alfred, feeling overwhelming grief over his inability to save Jason. Alfred consoles Bruce, telling him Jason didn't die for nothing, and that we fall so we can learn to pick ourselves up. Bruce hangs Jason's suit in the Batcave, where he's approached by Dick Grayson. Dick tells Bruce that Jason lived a hard life, and that whatever happier place he's in now, he'll be in for quite the adventure. Voice Cast *Jack Hillebrecht as Batman, Alfred Pennyworth, Commissioner Gordon, Lucius Fox *Tom Trouchet as Joker *Joebor1777 as Robin *Josh Danque as Superman *Scott Pincus as Nightwing Flash, Plastic Man and Martian Manhunter all appear in non-speaking cameos. Category:LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Category:Episodes Category:Events in the Post-Hogwarts Timeline Category:2017